Side by Side
by DancingD
Summary: This is Wren's story, following the highs and lows of Cath's and Wren's first year in high school. Will their family crumble? If they do, who will pick up the pieces? Join Wren as she experiences love, tears, hatred and much, much more. Note: These characters belong to Rainbow Rowell.
1. What to Wear?

Chapter 1

There are three outfits laid out across my canopy bed. The first one says that I'm girly, sweet and cool. The second one says that I am cool and confident. The third, quirky and cool. Usually I am great with fashion. But today I am so nervous about the first day of high school my mind just can't clear. First impressions count they always do. I no longer want to be the loser girl with a troubled background. I want to be the cool, inspired, popular girl that everyone adores.

"Pick the end one" My twin sister Cath shouts across the room where she is once again typing on that cursed laptop of hers.

"Are you sure Cath" I reply, "I just don't want to stand out too much on the first day."

"Of course you will stand out! You're pretty, kind, cool, zesty and I nearly forgot. A complete nerd."

"Be serious Cath." I counter "and zesty. Really. Zesty!"

"It's true though. You are a nerd. A complete and utter geek."

"Yeah right."

"Deep down you too are in love with Simon and Baz."

"Whatever" I say. My sister is nuts about Simon and Baz, and their magical adventures. She even writes stories about them and seriously, people love them. Cath is an amazing writer and she is right. I am a geek when it comes to my sister, Simon and Baz.

"I think I'll wear the first outfit." I decide.

My twin just nods. She is lost now into the world of Simon and Baz. It's like her own sanctuary. A place where she can escape and I admit I am jealous. Who wouldn't love their own magical world? Slowly her typing ceases and she looks up.

"Wren?'

"Yeah"

"Are you…"

"Definitely"

"It's just…"

"I know" I say "Cath?"

"Yeah"

"Everything is going to be okay" I remind her.

"How do you know?"

"I don't"

And that is completely true. I don't know whether everything will be okay. I don't know if dad will become crazy again. I don't know if Cath will be able to handle the social pressure of high school, and I don't know if I will go off the rails again.

"We can only hope" I tell her.

A yell from down stairs grabs both of our attention and the moment is lost. Cath is already sprinting down the stairs and I follow her lead, the outfits and laptop lying forgotten on our beds. When we make it down to the living room our dad is dancing around yelling at the top his voice.

"MY GORGEOUS GIRLS!" He shouts in a sing song voice grabbing Cath's hands and whirling her in circles.

"I have done it" he continues, "I have found the perfect idea to wow the people of the world into buying Cheesos."

"Of course you did!" Cath tells him, "You're amazing. Crazy. But amazing."

I nod my head numbly in agreement, wondering just how crazy my dad is. His eyes normally twinkle with creativity, but today they are blazing. I cross my fingers hoping that this is nothing. Hoping that they will be twinkling tomorrow not blazing with insanity. No matter how hard I try to shake away the feeling it stays, weighing down my shoulders. The feeling of anxiety, it is forever tinting my life, but I can't help hoping that this time will be different.

That night while I lie in bed stressing about tomorrow, my twin sneaks up. She hovers at the end of my bed, her whole body shaking.

"Wren? You awake." She chokes

"Yeah"

"Any room for one more?"

"Always" I answer

She lowers herself beside me and I wrap an arm around her, using the other one to wipe away her tears.

"Why are you hiding behind tears" I ask her

Cath just sighs. Sometimes you don't need to say anything to be understood. This was one of those times. Slowly, side by side our breathing grows heavy and we drift to sleep.


	2. Meeting Alice Dalton

Chapter 2

Cath and I are walking down the school corridors side by side. I walk with my head held high, my shoulders back, schoolbag swinging. I glance at Cath and she is hunched over, clutching her schoolbag. Trying to hide herself.

"Relax!" Cath just shots me a nervous look and continues to drag her feet along the floor. "Cath brighten up. You look like someone just died." Cath just ignores me and I am starting to feel annoyed. "Fine Cath don't talk to me. Don't talk to anyone. It sounds like a great way to make friends!" By this time we have made it to Cath's locker and I turn on my heels and walk away. I feel my anger melt away and I look over my shoulder. Three big guys are hanging around Cath, sneering and laughing. I see my sister get smaller and smaller. Her gaze drops to the floor. I sigh and walk back. I'm concerned for Cath but I am also annoyed. "_Why can't Cath stand up for herself?" _I think to myself. I am by Cath's shoulder to hear the guy say "Nice shirt really." He pauses and laughs with his mates "Mature".

Cath is wearing a Simon Snow shirt and jeans. It's a little lame, but so what. Cath likes it. Sure, it's not the first time someone has teased Cath about her… well her obsession. But it's still rude. I clear my throat and the guy notices me for the first time. I can practically see twins register across his face. I am thinking of something clever to say, but the guy beats me to it. "Oh look" more laughing "A high school stereo-type, how flattering." The guy looks me in the eye and expects me to back down. But I don't I stand up taller ready to fight.

I let my gaze slowly drop down reading all his features and return my glare to his eyes. Already I can see how uncomfortable he is. I start picking at my nails, pretending that they are more interesting then him.

"I would come up with a snappy comeback." I say so coolly "But like you said I'm too busy being a high school stereo-type." I pause, for effect "Just like you." I turn around and walk away practically dragging Cath behind me.

"What a douche" I tell Cath as she giggles and nudges me.

"Wren look at him!"

"Cath we never look back"

"He looks like a fish" she says matter-of-fact. I give in and look around. He is standing where we left him with a pink flush and his mouth wide open. His mates laughing at him. We fall into each other's shoulders giggling till it hurts.

"It wasn't even that great of a comeback." I tell Cath. "You'll be alright now?" Cath just nods and smiles weakly as she hurries into her classroom. She's at least 10 minutes early. But at least I can pretend she will be okay.

By the time I locate my locker the bell is ringing. "_No problem" _I think_, "I'll just be fashionably late". _As I am organizing my books a girl storms down the corridor. She's all hair, bling and lip-gloss. She stops right next to me. After looking me up and down she turns her back, grabs her books and starts to walk off. At the last moment she turns around.

"I'm Nina" She tells me, "See ya' around" she tosses over her shoulder as she strolls away leaving me in her wake.

"Yeah" I breathe after her. "See ya' around."

By the time I find my classroom I'm fifteen minutes late. I knock on the door and slide in, wincing at the teacher's stony glare.

"Ahh, Ms Avery. How nice of you to join us. I'm so sorry you were too busy to fit us in. Maybe next time you will be able to fit us in at the correct time."

"Yes Ms" I stammer, "Sorry Ms". But she has already turned her back. I scoot into the nearest free chair and glance at the girl across from me.

"What a cow" she breathes. I nod in agreement and throw her quick smile. She leans over my desk, playing with my pencil case. "I'm Alice by the way. Alice Dalton."


	3. Good Night Turns Bad

Chapter 3

Music is thumping in my ears making my heart beat faster. I lost all signs of Cath ages ago and if I'm honest, I'm worried about her. I convinced Cath to come to Nina's party and so far I haven't seen Nina or anybody that I recognize. I am thinking of finding Cath and going home when Nina comes storming through the crowd and attaches herself onto my shoulder. Her breathe smells of cigarette smoke and alcohol. I am so out of my depth, but I know it wouldn't do to let the cool girl mask slip. Nina tries to tell me something but the music is so loud I can't hear. She sighs and rolls her eyes as if I'm a big hassle and drags me out of the crowd.

We are standing outside under the stars. The breeze feels so cool against my burning cheeks and for a second it feels as if time has stopped and has left me in this moment. Nina lights up a cigarette and takes in a deep breath as if it is the only thing that will keep her alive right now. Irony. Don't you just love it?

"Hey girlfriend." Nina's voice startles me out of my thoughts and it takes me a second to realize where I am. "What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" I say a little bit too quickly.

"Why would any thing be wrong?' Nina echo's, "Maybe something is wrong because you stand there in a room full of really cool people and look like this is torture." I don't say anything. Correction, I don't have anything to say. "What? To cool to even talk to me now. Are we not good enough for you?" Nina snaps.

"Hell no Nina!"

"Then loosen up." Nina hands me drink in a foam cup and walks away to a doorway turning around in time to watch me take a sip of the drink. So that's what I do. I take a sip like a puppet and cough.

"_Sh*t" _I think "_Alcohol." _I don't know what to do. Nina's careless gaze burns into my skin. She is waiting for me to do something. To make a decision. I could throw the drink away and yell at her. Tell her that drinking, smoking, that it's all a bad, bad idea. Or I could simple drain the glass, follow her inside and flirt the night away. I know what I should do. I know what Cath would do. But I'm not Cath. I know that deep down I'm ashamed of Cath. I know that sounds awful. But it's true. I'm ashamed of the way she lets people walk all over her, the way she never fights for her friends, for her family, or for herself. Cath would rather run away. That's the thing though. I'm sick of running. From my past, from the consequences my actions bring, and from responsibilities. I don't give a stuff anymore. Life is too short, right?

It's amazing how quickly you can decide something. I drain the cup and chuck it over my shoulder. I catch Nina's eye and see the surprise before she can mask and hide behind that so cool mask. I can tell that Nina didn't think I would do it, and I guess that's the big difference between my sister and me. When there is a challenge, I rise to the occasion. I don't hide myself. The alcohol has left me feeling strong, powerful and I walk past Nina into the heart of the party. I ignore her like how people have ignored me for so long. Anybody who tries to force you into something isn't a friend. They are a loser and a try hard. I have left Nina behind with my doubt and insecurity. I don't intend to look back ever again. I catch Alice's eye from the opposite side of the room and shake my hair out, wishing it was that easy to shake out the sour feeling from my stomach. But I am not going to give in. I am my own boss now and I grab a beer and start dancing, mastering the beat with my movements.


End file.
